ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Rayman
| publisher = | creator = Michel Ancel | platforms = | first release version = Rayman | first release date = 1 September 1995 | latest release version = Rayman Mini | latest release date = 19 September 2019 | spinoffs = Raving Rabbids }} Rayman is a franchise of platform video games, published by Ubisoft. Since the release of the original Rayman, conceived by Michel Ancel in 1995, the series has produced a total of 45 games across multiple platforms. The series is set in a fantastical, magical world which features a wide range of environments that are often based on certain themes, such as "the Eraser Plains", a landscape made entirely of stationery. The core games of the series are platformers, but there are several spin-off titles in other genres. The protagonist is the eponymous Rayman, a magical being renowned for his courage and determination who, with the help of his friends, must save his world from various villains. Games Main series | multiplereleasedates = yes | release = 1995 - Atari Jaguar, PlayStation, Sega Saturn, MS-DOS 2000 - Game Boy Color 2001 - Game Boy Advance 2009 - Nintendo DSi 2016 - iOS, Android | notes = *Developed by Ubisoft Montpellier. *A PC version of Rayman titled Rayman Gold was released with additional features including new levels, new online features, and a level creator named Rayman Designer. *The Game Boy Color version of Rayman was re-released for 3DS Virtual Console in 2012. *A version of Rayman was released on the Game Boy Advance titled Rayman Advance. *''Rayman Advance'' was re-released for Wii U Virtual Console in 2017. *Part of the lineup of the 20 games that come pre-loaded on the PlayStation Classic. }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | release = 1999 - Nintendo 64, Microsoft Windows 2000 - Dreamcast, PlayStation, PlayStation 2 2001 - Game Boy Color 2005 - Nintendo DS 2010 - iOS 2011 - Nintendo 3DS | notes = *Developed by Ubisoft Montpellier. *The first 3D Rayman game. *A version of Rayman 2 was released for the Game Boy Color, titled Rayman 2 Forever. *An updated remake of Rayman 2 was released for the PlayStation 2, titled Rayman Revolution. This version added upgraded graphics, the inclusion of new areas, bosses, and mini-games. *A port of the Nintendo 64 version of Rayman 2 was released for the Nintendo DS, titled Rayman DS. *A port of the Dreamcast version of Rayman 2 was released for the Nintendo 3DS, titled Rayman 3D. }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | release = 2003 - GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Microsoft Windows, OS X, Game Boy Advance, N-Gage 2012 - PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 | notes = *Developed by Ubisoft Montpellier. *The sequel to Rayman 2. *Rayman 3 was re-released in HD for PlayStation Network and Xbox Live Arcade in 2012, titled Rayman 3 HD. *The Game Boy Advance version of Rayman 3 was re-released for Wii U Virtual Console in 2017. }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | release = 2011 - PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox 360 2012 - Microsoft Windows, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita 2013 - OS X | notes = *Developed by Ubisoft Montpellier, Ubisoft Paris, and Ubisoft Casablanca. *The first original 2D Rayman game since the first Rayman. }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | release = 2013 - Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, Wii U, Xbox 360, PlayStation Vita 2014 - PlayStation 4, Xbox One 2017 - Nintendo Switch | notes = *Developed by Ubisoft Montpellier. *The direct sequel to Rayman Origins. *An updated version of Rayman Legends, titled Rayman Legends: Definitive Edition, was released exclusively for Nintendo Switch in 2017. }} }} Spin-offs Raving Rabbids | multiplereleasedates = yes | release = 2006 - Wii, PlayStation 2, Microsoft Windows, OS X, Game Boy Advance 2007 - Xbox 360, Nintendo DS | notes = *Developed by Ubisoft Montpellier and Ubisoft Sofia. *The console versions are minigame-based party games, with the Wii version taking advantage of the motion control capabilities of the Wii Remote. *The Game Boy Advance version is notably different from the console versions, being that it's a 2D platformer developed using the same engine as the Game Boy Advance port of Rayman 3. This version includes characters from previous Rayman games that don't appear in the console versions. *The DS version is also notably different as it combines parts of platforming and party game elements. This version uses the same engine as Rayman DS. *The Wii version of Rayman Raving Rabbids was re-released on the Wii U eShop in 2017. }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | release = 2007 - Wii, Nintendo DS, Microsoft Windows | notes = *Developed by Ubisoft Paris (Wii) and Ubisoft Casablanca (DS). *The sequel to Rayman Raving Rabbids. *Unlike the DS version of Rayman Raving Rabbids, the DS version of Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 is primarily a party game like the Wii version. }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | release = 2008 - Wii, Nintendo DS | notes = *Developed by Ubisoft Paris. *The third game in the Raving Rabbids series. *The final Rabbids game to feature Rayman. }} }} Other | multiplereleasedates = yes | release = 2000 - PlayStation | notes = }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | release = 2000 - PlayStation | notes = }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | release = 2000 - PlayStation | notes = }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | release = 2001 - PlayStation | notes = }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | release = 2001 - PlayStation | notes = }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | release = 2001 - PlayStation 2, Microsoft Windows 2002 - GameCube, Xbox | notes = *Titled as Rayman Arena in North America }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | release = 2002 - PlayStation | notes = }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | release = 2003 - Mobile | notes = }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | release = 2003 - Mobile | notes = }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | release = 2005 - Game Boy Advance | notes = }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | release = 2009 - BlackBerry | notes = }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | release = 2012 - iOS, Android 2013 - Microsoft Windows, Windows Mobile | notes = }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | release = 2013 - iOS, Android 2014 - Windows Mobile, Microsoft Windows | notes = }} | multiplereleasedates = yes | release = 2015 - iOS, Android | notes = }} | multiplereleasedates = no | release = 2019 - iOS | notes = }} }} Characters *'Rayman' is the main protagonist of the series. He has no arms, legs or neck, though he has hands, feet, and a head that are able to move independent of his body. Due to his lack of arms, Rayman is able to throw his fists in long-range punches at his enemies, and in some games is even able to project balls of energy from his hands. He is able to glide by spinning his hair like a helicopter blade. He is typically found wearing white gloves, a red neckerchief on a purple body and a white ring on the chest (the neckerchief was replaced with a hood in the later entries), and yellow trainers (again, slightly modified in the later games). He is voiced by David Gasman and Steve Perkinson in the video games and by Billy West in the animated series. He was awarded the Best New Character award of 1995 by Electronic Gaming Monthly. * Globox is Rayman's dimwitted best friend and sidekick. Although easily frightened, he has often demonstrated his courage. He and his wife Uglette have over 650 children. In Rayman 3, he is voiced by John Leguizamo. *'Barbara' is a spunky, red-haired princess warrior and barbarian who first appeared in Rayman Legends, becoming the first human being to be playable in the main series, simultaneously with another sister and eight other cousins who can be rescued throughout Legends. She is armed with a flail battle axe, whose head can be launched forward from the shaft to strike foes from a distance, and uses a magical winged helmet to float through the air, mimicking Rayman's helicopter hair ability. Barbara also returns in Rayman Adventures, having cut her long hair to neck level and exchanged her axe with a shovel. * Betilla the Fairy is a benevolent fairy. After failing to stop Mister Dark steal the Great Protoon, Betilla assists Rayman in his quest by granting him various new abilities as the game progresses. Betilla reappears in a similar role and with a new curvaceous design in Rayman Origins, where it is revealed she was the one who created Rayman. She also has 5 sisters. * Ly the Fairy is a benevolent fairy who assists Rayman through the course of the second game. She is voiced by Kim Michelle Broderick. * Murfy serves as a guide to Rayman. He has a hasty nature, unable to deal with failure. He appears bored with his job and cannot be bothered with trivial details. His race is depicted as mischievous and described as "cultivated hedonist". He is voiced by Billy West. * The Teensies *'Polokus' *'The Magician' Reception (SAT) 85% (GBA) 84/100 (PC) 77% (PS1) 75% (DSi) 66% (iOS) 60% | game2 = Rayman 2: The Great Escape | mc2 = (DC) 93% (PC) 91% (N64) 90/100 (PS2) 90/100 (PS1) 87% (3DS) 61/100 (NDS) 58/100 (iOS) 53/100 | game3 = Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc | mc3 = (GBA) 83/100 (GC) 77/100 (PS2) 76/100 (Xbox) 75/100 (PC) 74/100 (PS3) 72/100 (X360) 69/100 | game4 = Rayman Origins | mc4 = (Wii) 92/100 (Vita) 88/100 (X360) 87/100 (PS3) 87/100 (PC) 86/100 (3DS) 71/100 | game5 = Rayman Legends | mc5 = (WIIU) 92/100 (XONE) 91/100 (PS3) 91/100 (PS4) 90/100 (X360) 90/100 (PC) 89/100 (Vita) 87/100 (NS) 84/100 }} Since his debut in 1995 on the Atari Jaguar, Rayman has become a popular video game character, along with his trademark helicopter power and lack of limbs. Other media In 1999, Rayman: The Animated Series was produced to cash in the success of the video games at the time. Only four episodes were made. In 2019, another TV series was announced to be in works at Ubisoft Motion Pictures. Notes References External links * Category:Rayman Category:Ubisoft franchises Category:Video games featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Video game franchises Category:Video game franchises introduced in 1995 Category:French culture